Moments Sonic Style
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Scenes from tv, games, and other stuff have been taken here, and characters have been replaced with the members of the Sonic universe. Watch your favorite Sonic characters as they re-enact some awesome scenes. Chapter 2: Sanity Not Included
1. Family Guy Moments

**FanOfGames16: Yeah, I'm not doing so good on this, so I just put this up because I had this idea for a while.**

**Addy: I like the show, but are you really going to rip off one of the greatest cartoons in history?**

**FanOfGames16: I'm not ripping it off! I'm just making a parody, that's all. Making the Sonic crew reenact some scenes.**

**Flames: Can we just get on with it?**

**FanOfGames16: Alright, I'll do the disclaimer. FOX owns Family Guy and SEGA owns Sonic. So let's start chapter 1. Family Guy!**

**Addy: Wait! Before this intro ends, lets end it doing something insane. **

**Flames: Like, what?**

**All: *thinking***

**FanOfGames16: I have an idea.**

**Addy and Flames: *stares at him***

**FanOfGames16: ...What?**

**Addy: What's the idea?!**

**FanOfGames16: Oh right! *snaps fingers and soon the three all have pistols in their hands*******

**Flames: The hell? What do we do with these?**

**FanOfGames16: Thanks to author powers, I materialize these pistols, with a single bullet in each one.**

**Addy: And?**

**FanOfGames16: I point mine at Flames' head, he points it at your head, and you point yours at mine. Then we all shoot at once.**

**Flames: Are you insane?!**

**FanOfGames16: Don't worry, this is Fanfiction. So the rules of death don't apply here unless the author allow its to.**

**Addy: Won't it still hurt, though?**

**FanOfGames16: Yep.**

**All: ...**

**Flames: Eh, why not? *aims gun at Addy***

**Addy: Well.. I did say to end the intro insanely. *aims at Games***

**FanOfGames16: On 3, okay? *aims at Flames***

**Addy and Flames: Okay.**

**FanOfGames: ...1...**

**Flames: ...2...**

**Addy: ...3! **

* * *

**Ass Race**

"Damn these worms, ahh, this itch!" Tails cursed, dragging his butt across the carpet, using his hands, to relieve himself. ***1***

"Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asked, walking into the living room.

"Oh, um...uh Sonic!" Tails stuttered. "Just, um.. doing some, uh, pilates." To back up the lie, he did a quick pliates exercise, while grinning like an idiot.

"Don't lie to me Tails, I know what this is about." The pet fox grew afraid. "**You're looking for an ass race****!" **Sonic quickly got down on his ass. "First one to the kitchen wins! **GO!** Hehehehe..."

* * *

**Fat Shadow**

Amy Rose put her fat baby, Shadow, on top of a pink, toy horsey in the playground. "And, they're off!" Amy exclaimed happily.

The the horse completely tipped over, the obese Baby Shadow now upside down. The baby hedgehog muttered, "Well, then, giddy up."

* * *

**Tails is stupid**

..."Yeah, they got to be stupider then you are when you fart yourself awake." Sonic told Tails.

*Flashback*

Tails was curled up, asleep, when he farted. He immediately woke up after that. "Hello! What the, what, who? Who's there? What's going on?" The fox was all alone in the living room. He grew suspicious. "Whatever's happenin' here...just knock it off."

* * *

**Credit Card**

Sonic was at a little girl's lemonade stand, Cream's, and he decided to pay with his credit card.

"But Mister, I need real money! I can't take a credit card." Cream reasoned.

Needless to say, Sonic overreacted, "Oh I see, cash only, huh?! No paper-trail, huh?! What are you selling? Reefer? Crack? Smack? Horse? Ex? Shrooms? Dust? Meth? In my neighborhood? I don't think so!"

Cream cried as she ran away, while Sonic smashed her lemonade stand.

* * *

**Ronald McDonald**

It was night, and Manic was in his bed. "Oh, I wish that scary-looking clown at the end of my bed will go away."

Ronald McDonald sat at the end of Manic's bed. The clown made the McDonald's M. The green hedgehog panicked and hid under his blanket.

* * *

**Startling Sonic**

Sonic and Amy were upstairs, watching the robbery going on in their house in the middle of the night. Sonic held a baseball bat in his hand.

"Dad!" Sonic turned around and faced Sonia, his daughter, in her pink pajamas. She asked, "What is it? What's going on? I heard a noise. Is someone downstairs?"

Sonia screamed after Sonic swung the bat at her face, knocking her out for a few seconds. "Oh, god Sonia, you startled me. I'm sorry."

Sonia recovered, "What the hell is your problem, you dumb ass!"

* * *

**Sonic is stubborn**

*Flashback*

"Daddy, I want a turn on the swing set!" Baby Shadow complained to his dad, Sonic, who is on the swing set.

"No!"

"But you've gone for two turns!"

"Get lost."

"It looks like fun, and I want to do it!"

"No, I'm doing it! I'm going to do a big jump-off." When Sonic reached his highest, he jumped off the swing set...

...And landed face-first painfully. "AHHH!" Sonic screamed. "Get mom!"

"MOM! MOM! MOM!"

* * *

**Sonia's back-up date**

Sonia was at Knuckles' house, the echidna at the door. "Hi Knuckles! Um, I heard you didn't have a date to the dance, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." Sonia told her back-up date.

"Oh, uh, I...uh...hang on." He shut the door.

Sonia was startled by the two gunshots that were fired. Knuckles reappeared at the door, tears in his eyes. "I'd love to go Sonia, but I have to go to my little brother's funeral that night."

* * *

**Sonic down the stairs**

Amy replace the stairs in her house, but Sonic was not aware of his wife's decision. The blue hedgehog came out of his bedroom and proceeded to the stairs. After putting his foot on the first step...

...he fell. **"AAAHHH! AH! OW! AAHHH! OW! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***!"** Reaching the bottom, he had bruises all over his body and a little blood dripping out of his new cuts. "Amy, what the hell!"

* * *

**"WHERE'S THE MONEY?!" Part 1 **

Tails and Baby Shadow made a bet with each other, each betting 50 bucks, with the fox losing. Tails told the hedgehog he'll have the money by tomorrow.

**24 hours later**

Tails finished drying himself from his shower, and opened the door to find Shadow with a glass of milk. "Oh, hey Shadow."

The hedgehog had a small smile on his face as he walked in the bathroom. "Hey there! So, it's been 24 hours. Got my money?"

The fox slapped himself. "Oh, you know what, just give till' next Friday. I'll have it for you then."

Baby Shadow grimaced, the smile all gone. "Oh. I could have sworn you would have it for me today."

"Yeah, I don't have it sorry."

"Oh, very well then." Baby Shadow drank all of his remaining milk. "Mmm, that was nice." Next thing Tails knew, Shadow smashed the glass in the fox's face! He bled crazily!

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, did that hurt?! Did that hurt?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tails continued screaming in pain.

"Doesn't feel so good does it? No huh?" Shadow brutally kicked Tails' ankle, making him scream more! The baby hedgehog punched his back a couple times, then threw him across the bathroom. "Yeah, that's what happens man!" He kicked Tails' stomach.

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, that's what happens!" Shadow continued kicking him. **"WHERE'S MY MONEY?!"** The hedgehog was now punching Tail's face. **"YOU GONNA GIVE ME MY MONEY?! WHERE'S THE MONEY?!"** Now, Tails is messed up and missing a few teeth.

The baby hedgehog wasn't done yet. He pried off a towel rack right off the wall, dropping the pink towel on it, and started beating Tails' head with it. The fox screamed even louder, also trying to shield himself from Shadow without any luck. **"WHERE'S THE MONEY!?"** Shadow started to strike Tails with more force. Tails kept screaming. **"EH? YOU LIKE THAT?! THAT FEEL GOOD?! THAT FEEL GOOD?!" **

Baby Shadow dropped the towel rack, but dragged the poor fox towards the toilet. He lifted the fox's head, and shoved it into the disgusting water. Tails screamed in pain once again when Shadow held the toilet seat and hit his head with it! Twice! **"WHERE'S THE MONEY, MAN?! WHERE'S MY MONEY?!"**

Finally, the baby hedgehog finished and pushed Tails on the ground, who took deep breaths of air. He is in bad shape, blood everywhere. Shadow took the pink towel off the floor, and dried his hands of the blood that managed to get on him. He pointed at Tails, warning him, "You got till' five' o' clock! You hear me?! You got until five' o' clock!"

"**You...freakin'...pyschopath!**" Tails managed to let out.

Baby Shadow merely grunted and threw the towel at the twin-tailed fox. "Clean yourself up."

* * *

**FanOfGames16: Well, that is all. **

**Addy: You think people might be ticked off that you didn't put in part 2 of "WHERE'S THE MONEY!?"?**

**FanOfGames16: Think? I know.**

**Flames: How are we still alive after that triple gun kill though?**

**FanOfGames16: Apparently author powers. Practically gives you god-powers on fanfiction.**

**Addy: Can we do that again? It was fun.**

**FanOfGames16: Nah, but head is still ringing.**

**Flames: I agree. Now, how do we end the chapter?**

***crash in the wall***

**Trio: Oh my god!**

**Peter: There they are!**

**Lois: You stole our bits!**

**Stewie: You're gonna die, you ba******!**

**Brian: *growls***

**Chris: Let's get them!**

**Meg: Yeah!**

**Griffins: Shut up Meg.**

**FanOfGames16: RUN!**

**Addy and Flames: *Already gone***


	2. Sanity Not Included Moments

**FanOfGames: If you two say anything about this long update, I will use my god damn author powers on you!**

**Flames: ...**

**Addy: ...**

**FanOfGames: Good. Now feel free to say anything else.**

**Flames: I'll just start the disclaimer now. Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sanity Not Included belongs to Dexterboy124 and GuitarMasterX7, guys from Youtube, Machinima to be more specific.**

**Addy: Alright, now what do we do with the dead bodies of the Griffins?**

**FanOfGames16: We'll just dump them in the woods or something. No one will know.**

**Flames: That, and they're cartoon characters. They'll come back to life. FOX will make sure of that.**

**FanOfGames16: Yeah, Flames' got the idea.**

**Addy: Now how do we start the chapter? *sees Games is gone* Where'd he go?**

**Flames: *pointing* By that car over there.**

**FanOfGames16: *throws grenade onto car* F*** YOU CAR!**

***car explodes***

* * *

**What's the Point?**

Shadow is grieving over his life on the rooftop of a building after the Sonic Team's latest victory over Eggman. '_Sometimes I wonder,_' Shadow thought, '_what is it all for? This fight. This life. What's the point to it all?_ ' Shadow looked up at the sun. '_It just feels so small when I look up at the sun and-_' That moment, the burning of the sun got to him.

"**AAAHHHHHH! MY EYES!**" Shadow screamed, falling on the ground and unsuccessfully trying to relieve the pain. "**WHY DID I DO THAT?! OOOWWWWW!**"

* * *

**Singing Knuckles**

Knuckles and Silver were standing around in Green Hill Zone, bored out of their minds, when the echidna decided to sing.

_Wouldn't you_

_like to smell me? _

He didn't get far. "F***in' No!" Silver yelled, disgusted.

Silence fell. "Oh. Okay." Knuckles went red from embarrassment.

* * *

**Adventure!**

Eggman and Rouge were inside one of the doctor's airships. "Rouge, do you know what today is?" Eggman asked a little too excited.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, answering, "Same usual sh**?"

Eggman's response creeped out Rouge. "Today is an fantastical opportunity for yet another astoundingly remarkable and extraordinary stupendous ADVENTURE!"

"Oh. I...Can't...wait?" Rouge managed.

"Well then," Eggman attempted to reach the throttle to the ship. without further ado, all thrusters to ADVEN- Weird the throttle isn't working. Maybe if I twist it a little? Grab it like that."

"Doctor." Rouge tried. "Doctor."

"ADVEN-

"Doctor."

"No, that's not it."

"Doctor!" Nothing.

"Maybe if I pull it like-"

"DOCTOR!" Rouge screamed!

"Alright fine! What do you want Rouge?!"

"That's not the throttle," she stated, "that's my tit."

Eggman looked down at his hand, and Rouge is correct.

...

...

...

"They're huge."

* * *

**Mephiles' Riddle **

Mephiles and Tails are enjoying a conversation, until Mephiles asked the fox to solve a riddle. "So, it's raining right? And you pass a bus stop. There are three people there. Your most trustworthy friend, Sonic, a pregnant Vanilla the Rabbit who needs to go to the hospital, and the girl of your dreams, Cosmo the Seedrian. Your smart car only has two seats. What do you do? And pretend Sonic does not have his speed."

"Umm," Tails thought, "oh I got it. I give my car to Sonic, he takes Vanilla to the hospital, and I stay at the bus stop with Cosmo."

"No," Mephiles stated. "You go home and-" that's when the hedgehog grabbed Tails and threw him down to the ground. "REEVALUATE YOUR F***IN' LIFE! YOU BOUGHT A SMART CAR!"

* * *

**I'm Gonna Suck Your Dic- Powers!**

Emerl ran up to Vector the Crocodile and slammed him onto the floor. "HEY! WHOA! WHAT THE F***!" Vector screamed, shocked!

The robot's hand is going for the croc's face, Vector desperately trying to hold it back. "I'm gonna suck your dic-powers! I'm gonna suck your powers!"

Vector laughed. "Where were you gonna go with that the first time?"

Emerl raged. "No where! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think you know very damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up you...homo!"

"Oh yeah! Lets go there."

* * *

**If you read...**

"Whatcha' doin' son?" Sonic asked his son, Manic.

"Why, I'm readin' pa."

...

...

...

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason. I just didn't realize I raised you to be such a..."

"...queer."

* * *

**Inside Sonic's House**

An invisible Espio took out one of his ninja stars, walked up to Sonic, and threatened him.

"Hey! What the fu-?" Sonic panicked.

"Shh..." Espio soothed Sonic. then demanded, "Eat your fruits and vegetables."

Sonic almost cried. "Okay...okay I will."

"...Good."

* * *

**Robbing Mighty**

Jet the Hawk burst through the walls of Mighty the Armadillo's house. "I'm gonna rob you!"

"No you're not."

"Okay." Jet then left the house.

* * *

**This is MINE!**

Marine the Raccoon and Blaze the Cat are taking a stroll on the beach when Marine found the body of Eggman Nega. She picked it up. "This is mine. I'm taking this with me."

"Can I have it?" Blaze asked.

"NO FUCK OFF! ITS MINE!" Marine ran, Blaze giving chase.

* * *

**Syphilis**

Sally Acorn is furious at Amy Rose and when she reached the hedgehog's house, she kicked down the door. She found Amy on the couch reading a book. "What the hell is your problem?!" Sally demanded.

"Ahh Sally," Amy said, putting her book down. "I see you got my message."

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to miss when you carved it into my house!" Sally pointed.

"Hey easy there almost-nudist. Now, please step into my office."

"Okay, this isn't even an office. It's your-" Amy stared at Sally with fire in her eyes. "Never-mind. What do you want?"

"I'm going to be forward with you Sal. You strike me as someone who has syphilis." Sally stood still for a second before she left. Or tried to. "Hey wait, get back here!" Sally reluctantly obeyed. "You don't have to lie to me Sally."

"Well I didn't say anything and I DON'T have syphilis. So-"

"I am interested."

"Interested in what!?"

"In your syphilis."

"I don't have syphilis!"

"Not after I'm done with you you won't."

"What does that even mean!?"

"It means that I want to offer you a large amount of Rings for your syphilis."

"Yeah, but I don't-" Sally's interest grew and she smiled a little. "Wait, how much?"

"All of it!" Amy stated.

"All of your Rings!?" Sally excitedly asked.

"No." Sally frowned again. "I'll give ya 3 Rings, but for all of your syphilis."

"Syphilis doesn't work like that!"

Amy picked up her book. "Well you would know."

"GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE SYPHILIS!"

* * *

**FanOfGames16: *depressed*...**

**Addy: *hugging Games* It's gonna be okay Games.**

**Flames: *patting Games' shoulder* Cheer up man. I don't like seeing you like this.**

**FanOfGames16: ... *leaves***

**Addy: Hey Flames. Mind closing up this chapter? I have to go comfort Games.**

**Flames: Sure.**

**Addy: *leaves***

**Flames: Stay tuned for chapter 3, if you want anyway. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go see if Games is alright. *leaves***


End file.
